Eros' Joy
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH EROS' LAMENT, this is a charming and heartwarming fic, based on Serge and Leena. I know there aren't many fans of them, but don't they deserve at least one ficcy together? Rated K. A stand-alone. Writer: Hippo


Hippo: Here is Putty the Little Dog to give the disclaimer, once again.  
  
Putty: I'm on strike, remember?  
  
Hippo: Then what are you doing here?  
  
Putty: Uh, here's Mr. Mackey to give the disclaimer.  
  
Mr. Mackey: This fic is called Eros' Joy, mmkay? Um, Hippo does not own any characters in this story. Claiming ownership is bad, mmkay? Because there are things called lawsuits, and you can get sued, mmkay?  
  
Putty: All right, let's bring on the fic, mmkay?  
  
Eros' Joy By Hippo  
  
It was Christmas morning in the small village of Arni. It was the year 1007 A.D, and all the children, followed by their chasing parents, ran toward the tree in the center of town.  
  
Soon, the sounds of paper tearing and the subsequent squeals of joy filled the ears of the children and, to a less pleasant extent, the parents. That was soon followed by the children carrying and showing off the presents they received from their parents and friends.  
  
As the crowd dispersed, one of the smaller children stood alone. This child, named Serge, was an outcast in the village. He had no father, so his mother did her best to give him twice as much love as any parent would. But there was one thing she could never compensate for. He had no friends.  
  
Except for one. Serge turned around to see Leena, a year and a half to his junior, approach him with a small wooden box.  
  
"This one's for you!" she said happily.  
  
Eagerly, the four-year-old took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful green band with gold stripes sewed on it.  
  
"It's a friendship bracelet!" exclaimed the small girl. "I made it myself!"  
  
"What do you say, Serge?" asked his mother.  
  
Serge groaned inside. He hated manners.  
  
"Thanks, Leena."  
  
"Friends forever?" asked Leena.  
  
"Friends forever," responded Serge, as he accepted the bracelet.  
  
"Yay!" giggled Leena happily.  
  
Although Serge was slightly embarrassed, his heart was happy. He had at least one good friend, and to him that was all that mattered.  
  
*****  
  
13 years later...  
  
Serge opened his eyes. He noticed there was sand below him, and he could hear the sound of seagulls kawing above. He felt the warm summer air all around him, and he saw the ocean several yards in front of him. Slowly, the realization came to him.  
  
I'm back! thought Serge.  
  
He was relieved, for he had wondered if his life would ever return to normal. But then he remembered what he had been told, and he let out a sigh. No one knew of his heroism. To the world, he was just another boy in a village. Then he had an encouraging thought. He still remembered what he did. He knew the truth.  
  
Serge look to his right and almost gasped. He had totally forgotten that Leena was sitting right next to him before he passed out. And to make matters worse, he had fallen asleep on her as she was speaking to him. She was looking right back at him, and he noticed she was opening her mouth and preparing to speak. He knew this was not good. He knew he had angered her, and he began to feel terrible. He hated seeing her upset, since she was usually such a good friend. He braced himself and prepared for his penance.  
  
"Serge?" asked Leena  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was so rude to you this morning," apologized Leena. "You kind of caught me at a bad time. Two kids were dunking each other underwater non-stop, and three were trying to steal from the vendor in Arni. You know those kids, they drive me crazy!" she giggled.  
  
"That's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have slept so late," responded Serge. Inside, he let out a sigh of relief. He feared she would yell at him. He never expected forgiveness.  
  
"Serge, you were up all night with Radius, catching that swordfish for all of us. You barely got to sleep at all!"  
  
The two friends laughed together for a while. They had both just recovered from rough labors, and were ready to enjoy themselves again. They sat on the beach for another hour, laughing and talking to each other. But all good things must come to an end. Leena remembered she needed to go home and make lunch for her mother and sister. Both Serge and Leena were disappointed, but they knew they would remain together for the walk home. They would also have plenty of time in the future to spend together.  
  
It was a rather pleasant walk home. They talked about their past some more, which Leena loved to do. Leena was a very expressive girl who was not afraid to show her emotions and feeling, and talking about the past was when she was the most emotional. She was so absorbed in the conversation that they was back in Arni before she knew it. And she was even less prepared for what Serge would ask.  
  
"Leena?"  
  
"Yes, Serge?"  
  
"What were you going to tell me before I fell asleep?" asked Serge.  
  
Leena gulped. She soon felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't tell him what she wanted to say. She had to think of something else. Something that was still truthful.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you're my best friend, Serge."  
  
"Thank you, Leena," replied Serge. "I think the same about you."  
  
"Do you want to go to the beach again tomorrow?" asked Leena.  
  
"Sure, Leena. Maybe we can even go swimming."  
  
"Great! See you tomorrow," said Leena as she walked into her house, before Serge did the same.  
  
Leena quietly walked up to her room. Suddenly, she felt a lonely emptiness in her soul. Why didn't she tell him? It was only three simple words. Slowly the sad realization came to Leena. The poor young woman did not have the strength in her heart to tell him that she loved him with all her heart. She lay down on her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and began to cry.  
  
*****  
  
Serge sat own his own bed, thinking about his talk with Leena. Was that what she REALLY wanted to say? Having known her for sixteen years, he could tell when she was nervous about something. Suddenly, countless thoughts passed through his mind.  
  
They were lifelong best friends. Their fathers were lifelong best friends. Their fathers' fathers were lifelong best friends. But can THEY stay that way? He was a boy and she was a girl. Could their friendship survive into adulthood?  
  
Kid. Kid was a good fighter, but she was also very loud and profane, and she also dressed provocatively, which was a big turn-off to Serge. Leena, on the other hand, spoke softly, and never said anything offensive.  
  
He remembered she had turned sixteen years old two weeks before. In the village of Arni, sixteen was a very typical age for most young women to get married. He began to realize that if he drifted too far apart from her, he could lose her for good. But he didn't want to go too far, too fast.  
  
And he remembered what happened before the final battle. He remembered his conversion with the Other World Leena. She did not fight in the final battle, but she opened up to him during their last minutes together.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"After the battle," continued the Other World Leena, "we'll never see each other again, will we?"  
  
Serge could only give her a melancholy look, and she understood.  
  
"Serge," began the Other World Leena, "please do one thing for me after you return."  
  
"What is that?" asked Serge, gently, for he could tell she was trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I want you to care for myself in your world. If she is the same Leena as I am, she needs you. I only wish you were here in this world, so I could be as happy as she must be right now."  
  
"I promise," responded Serge. He noticed her eyes, and especially her cheeks, were wet with salty tears. Feeling terrible for her, he pulled the Other World Leena in for a hug. She clung to him, still crying. Before he could change his mind, Serge planted a light kiss on her forehead. Both of them knew it was time for Serge to go.  
  
"G-g-goodb-b-bye, Serge," sobbed Leena.  
  
"Good-bye, Leena," responded Serge, with a tear rolling down his own eye.  
  
...end flashback.  
  
*****  
  
It was now the 1020th Christmas the world had seen.  
  
Once again, the tree was at the center of Arni. Once again, the children darted for their presents, with their parents chasing behind. Once again, the village was littered with discarded wrapping paper and squeals of joy.  
  
As the crowd dispersed, one girl stood alone. She missed running to the tree and carelessly opening the presents she had received from her friends and family. She felt a slight aura of sadness that she was too old for that, but she soon remembered that there were many other joys indigenous to adulthood.  
  
"Hey, Leena," greeted Serge from behind.  
  
Leena turned around and smiled. She quickly moved her hands behind her back to conceal the gift she had made for him, but she knew it was too late.  
  
"Hi, Serge," responded Leena happily as she walked toward him. "I have something for you!"  
  
"You do?" asked Serge, pretending he didn't see the wrapped box behind her back.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Serge," wished Leena, as she handed him the box.  
  
He slowly removed the ribbon, as well as the paper the box was wrapped in, and opened the box. His heart nearly jumped when he saw what was inside. It was a dark blue vest, matching his shorts and, as many often made fun of, his hair. Serge was amazed. He had never received anything this nice from anyone before. This time, he didn't need his mother to help him say it.  
  
"Thank you, Leena!"  
  
"I knew you'd like something that," said Leena.  
  
"I have something for you, too," declared Serge after a short pause.  
  
Serge moved behind Leena, who was wondering what was going on. Suddenly, she felt something drop right blow her neck. Her heart jumped when she realized he was tying another dragon-scale necklace from behind. She still kept the on he had made for her earlier, but this necklace was different. It had not three, but five dragon scales.  
  
"Serge, this is beautiful!" exclaimed Leena. "Thank you!"  
  
"I'm glade you liked it," replied Serge.  
  
*****  
  
The village party continued. It was evening now, and everyone had quieted down. There was now a fire where the vendor usually was, and the whole village was gathered around it.  
  
Leena sat between her mother and sister, now wearing her new piece of jewelry. It perfectly matched the dark green dress she was wearing. She loved the gift, but it caused more thoughts to cross her mind. He was her best friend. He always had been. But they were both growing up. She knew she couldn't go on like that. She knew that after they exchanged gifts, she wanted to take him into her arms. She had to tell him!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly noticed Serge was standing right behind her.  
  
"Leena?"  
  
"Yes, Serge?" responded Leena, in her brightest tone of voice.  
  
"Could you please come with me for a minute?"  
  
Leena nodded as Serge began to lead her away from the party. She followed him to the dock, where no one else stood. There he stopped and turned to face her. This was it. Leena's smile faded when she noticed the unusually serious look on his face.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Leena.  
  
"Leena, we have been friends since you were born. But, as we both know, we have grown up, and we can no longer have this kind of relationship." He reached out his arm towards Serge, and opened his hand. There, in the palm, was a small and very familiar looking box.  
  
Leena looked carefully at the box. It was the same tiny black wooden box she had given him years before. She was puzzled. Did this contain another friendship bracelet? Then a sad and unpleasant thought entered her mind. Was he returning the bracelet she gave him? Was he renouncing their love and friendship?  
  
Cautiously, she opened the box, and was completely surprised. There was no sewn bracelet of any kind. It was a ring. It was beautiful, made entirely out of pure gold, except for a perfectly cut diamond grafted in. Leena could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She looked into his wide, blue eyes as his words hit her delicate ears.  
  
"Marry me, Leena."  
  
Leena was frozen. She felt as if Serge and her were the only to beings in the universe. Of all the moments in her life, this one was the most beautiful.  
  
"Yes!" squealed Leena.  
  
With a big smile appearing on both of their faces, Serge pulled his lifelong friend in for a long kiss. They had never kissed before, but both felt total comfort as their lips were pressed together.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Leena," said Sergeas he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Serge!" sobbed Leena as she threw her arms around him and began crying tears of pure happiness. Serge held the shaking girl close and stroked the back of her head. She was holding on to him tightly, and he did the same to her.  
  
"Serge?" asked Leena as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, Leena?"  
  
"I love you so much, Serge. There's no way I can live my life without you."  
  
"I can't live without you, either, love," responded Serge, kissing her back.  
  
The two young lovers continued to stand alone on the dock, locked in each other's arms. It was a moment neither of them ever wanted to end.  
  
*****  
  
Four Months Later....  
  
It was now early in April, and spring had brought life to the village of Arni. The day began as usual for the village. The villagers awoke at the crack of dawn to attend their gardens, hunt for food, and care for the children. But this would soon become a day the village would never forget. This was Serge and Leena's wedding day.  
  
Almost no resident of Arni spoke of anything other than Serge and Leena. Not that this was a bad thing, since there was nothing unpleasant to say about them. They never got into any fights, and were rarely seen apart since Serge proposed. Everyone would talk about how good of a marriage they would have. Serge had even built a house for them in the forest behind Arni. Serge and Leena already had most of their belongings there, although Leena promised Serge, who wanted to surprise her, not to look at the house until after their wedding.  
  
Soon, the noon sun cast a blanket of light on the center of Arni, as well as all of the villagers who began to take their seats. It was a short time since the long-awaited event was to take place.  
  
*****  
  
Leena sat in her room in front of her mirror. Other than that, and the chair she was sitting on, the room was empty. She didn't know whether to feel sad or happy. She was leaving the house that she spent her entire life residing in. She was leaving her mother and sister, who she loved very dearly. But she knew she could visit them at any time she wanted, and she knew where she was going. She knew she would spend the rest of her life the man she loved more than life itself.  
  
Leena's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of loving hands encircle her neck.  
  
"Hi, mom," said Leena.  
  
"Hello, Leena. It's noon, dear."  
  
"I know, mom," responded Leena, "it's just that, um...."  
  
"You are nervous?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, I think that's it. And I'm kind of sad to leave. My life is going to be totally different from now on," said Leena, quietly.  
  
"Leena, when your father and I were married, I felt the same way you did. I was sad leaving my parents and the home I grew up in. But once I began my life with your father, I was so much happier. I felt so much more like a woman than a girl, and he made me happier than anyone else could. Now go outside, Leena, to the man you love, to your brand new life."  
  
"Oh, mom," cried Leena, as the two women embraced, both of them struggling to hold back their tears. But both of them were happy, as they knew life would change for the better. Leena stood up and proceeded out the door. She knew it was time.  
  
Leena felt the warmth of the noon sun on her body. She spent the entire morning preparing for the biggest day of her life, so she did not enjoy the privilege of knowing how beautiful of a day it was. She was lost in thought that she barely noticed that the entire village was looking at her, and realized she needed to proceed to the altar.  
  
One step, then another. Radius was standing at the altar. He was surrounded by several beds of flowers, and in front of the basin of the falls. And to his left was a sight Leena found more pleasing than anything she was seeing at the moment. It was Serge, the love of her life, the man she would commit to forever. She looked closer, and noticed he was wearing the vest she gave him for Christmas.  
  
Her heart accelerated as she approached the altar. She had dreamed of this day her entire life, but now that it had finally come, she was begging to feel apprehensive. Her life will be totally different from now on.  
  
Finally, she climbed the three steps and reached the altar, where she was joined by Serge. This was it. Both Serge and Leena could feel the blood pound through their veins as Radius began the sermon.  
  
Serge was so apprehensive that he could barely focus on the sacred words being spoken by Radius. Leena felt the same. But, deep inside, they were both drowning in bliss. It was a strange final moments of their single- hood. They thought about their past and future, the good times and the bad times, and their joys and tears. And finally, Radius spoke the words they had been waiting for.  
  
"As the Chief of the village of Arni, it is my honorable pleasure to declare this man, Serge, and this woman, Leena, married."  
  
The two newlyweds clasped their hands together, leaned inward, and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
*****  
  
Leena didn't love Serge for his strength, but she was rather impressed he managed to carry her an entire mile to their new home. She was glad, though, because she was worn out from the party that followed. She was even surprised she didn't fall asleep in his arms.  
  
The whole world seemed different to her when she was carried by Serge.  
  
I can't believe it, thought Leena as she gazed at the golden ring on her finger. We're married now. She knew she would have a hard time believing it for a long time. They had been friends, then lovers, and now family.  
  
Finally, they reached the house. Leena gasped at the sight. It was a two- story house out of branches, twigs, grass, and wood, like the other houses in Arni, but it was built around a giant tree.  
  
Serge gently put Leena down and took her by the hand. "Shall we?"  
  
"Lets!" agreed Leena as Serge led her into her new home.  
  
As soon as she saw what was inside, Leena placed both of her delicate hands on her heart. Everything was unpacked and neatly organized. She couldn't believe it. She expected to spend the next few days setting up her new home.  
  
"Serge, who did this?" asked Leena.  
  
"I did," replied Serge.  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Well, Radius helped me design it."  
  
Leena giggled. Serge never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Would you mind if I went and changed?" asked Leena.  
  
"Not at all. I put our clothes in the closed in the other room."  
  
"Thanks," said Leena, with a smile on her face.  
  
Serge yawned right after Leena disappeared into the other room. He was completely worn out from the day. The party was one thing, but carrying Leena for a mile left him totally exhausted. He removed his vest and climbed into the large bed sitting by the window. He could tell she was just as tired as he was, and that she would soon be joining him.  
  
*****  
  
When Leena came out of the room, she was wearing a gorgeous blue nightgown. Serge was stunned. He didn't fall in love with her for the sole reason of her beauty, but now she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved over toward the bed and climbed in.  
  
"Why am I so tired?" she laughed rhetorically.  
  
Serge laughed back and kissed her.  
  
"I love you so much," he said.  
  
"And I love you too, Serge, with all my heart," responded the sleepy Leena as she pulled the warm covers over them and wrapped her arms around her husband. The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms, thus completing the biggest day of their lives.  
  
*****  
  
It was now very early in the morning. Serge and Leena were standing on the longest branch of the tree. Serge had his arms wrapped around Leena, holding her close. She relaxed, resting her back against his chest. They could see Arni, just as the morning sun was rising behind it. Leena sighed in contentment. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Serge noticed the sun made her nightgown shimmer, adding to her already stunning beauty.  
  
After a while, Serge turned Leena around to face him, and to his astonishment there were sparkling tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong, my love?" asked Serge lovingly, stroking her back.  
  
Leena looked up so her eyes met Serge's. "Oh, Serge, I'm just smothered in happiness," she said. "We're finally together, where we belong. And nothing will ever break us apart. I love you so much, Serge."  
  
"I love you too, Leena, more than anyone or anything," responded Serge as he pulled her in for a hug. Leena smiled as she nestled her head against his chest. For now, they didn't care about what the future would bring. The simply remained, basking in each other's love, a love that would only grow until the end of their days, a love that was eternal.  
  
  
  
Hippo's Note: I was originally going to make this a lemon, but, as we all know, they are now banned here. But since the success of Flying, I decided it wasn't a good idea anyway. I chose Serge and Leena because I really am a fan of them. I know most of you are Serge and Kid fans, but we all have our different opinions, so please don't flame me. 


End file.
